talesintheshadowsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rules of Usage
Here you will find a few more rules. Rules NOTE: Everyone, as of June 23, will get two wanrings for mistakes, such as forgetting to add categories, or forgetting to add your story to the listing. Legal: Talking about emulators and ROMs (i.e. saying things like "I prefer VisualBoy to so and so) are okay, but do not suggest sites on where to get them. Any stories that mention a site where they downloaded ROMs (assuming that the website name is in the story) will be deleted and the author will face a 1 week ban 1. Do not create spam pages. This can annoy anyone. Especially me, and here, thats the last thing you want to do, because it resorts in a 1 hour ban. 2. Don't cause arguements about sensitive subjects or troll. This means don't go around causing flame wars or arguements over politics or religions, and PLEASE DO NOT TROLL ANYTHING OR ANYONE. I also have my own religion, but I won't cause any flamewars over it. 3. Don't ask me or any other current admins about becoming an admin. We choose who we feel deserves it, so you being like "OH PLEEEASE I WILL BE A GOOD ADMIN JUST LET ME HAVE IT PLUUUUUEEEZZE." won't get you it. Not at all. 4.' Respect is the master key.' Please respect everyone and their posts. As long as the posts aren't troll posts, please respect them. Tell them what they could improve on or something, but don't go like saying someone's work is stupid or boring or a waste of your time. If you constantly disrespect someone or many people, that gets you an instant 1 hour ban. Do that to an admin, get a 1 week ban. Do that to me, thats a whopping 1 month ban. 5. You only waste your own time. Not really a rule, but according to the 4th rule, if somethings a waste of your time, well... You clicked on that page, so don't leave feeling mad because of your own doing. 6.' Please refer to the wiki as the TS Wiki'. Don't be immature and call it the TitS wiki. We don't do that crap here. Resulting to saying that gets you a warning. Then another warning. Then a 1 day ban. 7.' LOVE AND TOLERATE'. 8. Maybe not that last one... 9. Have a good time. If you don't have a good 'time', that's a 1 day ban '''^ ^ 10. '''Remember to add categories. Failure to add categories within 3 hours of publishing will result in a 1 day ban. Adding Non-Existant categories is a 2 hour ban first time, 1 day everytime after that. 11. Add stories to the story listing. '''Failure to add story to the listings within 1 hour of story being published will result in a 1 day ban. 12. '''No Online Dating. '''This is ''not a dating website! ''If you want to online date, go to a site that is made for that. 13. '''No Porn. '''This is not a porn website. If an author posts porn, they will face anywhere from a 1 month to a permaban. 14: '''Unfinished Stories: W.I.P.s are allowed, but the super-mega awesome category "Work In Progress" must be on it. It also must be around 80% finished, with the main idea of the story finished. Contact Us! If you need to contact us, give us a shout. AnimalInMe Email: Khdog73 Email: Khdog73@ymail.com YouTube: Khdog73